


after all, you are my safety

by Anonymous



Category: pnsfwmcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Corruption, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, If you found this you searched for it, Light BDSM, Love Letters, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, dom!w1lbur, pinkieinnit, sub!t0mmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In a letter to his lover, Wilbur lets his sexual desires get the best of him.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179
Collections: Anonymous





	after all, you are my safety

Tommy,

  


In your last letter, you asked me how I’ve been. I know, we can just talk on Discord, play Minecraft, and whatnot, but to me, writing letters feels so much more intimate. Doesn’t it? It’s beautiful. The art of writing letters is like spilling out the feelings you never knew you had, and it’s completely out of your control. The pen moves so softly against the paper as you think of whoever you’re writing to, and a smile creeps its way upon your face. You stop for a moment and attempt to control yourself, to not get too giddy, but who gives a shit anyway.

  


Do your parents get the mail, or do you? It’s most likely you, seeing as if your parents got the mail, you wouldn’t be writing back. It’s either that, or they’re incredibly trustworthy and grant you your privacy.

  


On your question of when we’ll see each other again, my answer is: anytime. I’m free for you any time of the week, month, and year, my love. I wouldn’t want to distract you from college, though. I want you to work hard on your studies.

  


Recently, I’ve started going to my backyard every day and night to look at the sunset and sunrise. There’s no supernatural belief or meaning of it, it’s just that it simply reminds me of you and I. We never really see the two together so intimately, but when an eclipse happens, we can’t look directly at it. We have to shield our eyes from it or go out of our way to see it. Keep ourselves out of harm’s way.

  


You’re most definitely the sun. You brighten up my day, you’re warm and radiate sunshine. You’re an absolute star, Tommy. The biggest and brightest one. I’m the moon. Wiser, more solemn. I keep to myself, and though I bring upon darkness, I shine too. I’m esoteric, either you find me breathtaking, or you don’t notice me at all.

  


I miss you and your body. I miss seeing you wrapped in my bedsheets after a night of making love. I always count the freckles on your face when you’re sleeping in and I’ve already awoken. Your breathing soothes me, and it’s almost like you’re inhuman. Like you don’t feel pain from the night before. But we both know that isn’t true, because you can barely walk to the kitchen when you do wake up.

  


I cherish the nights we spend together. They’re not the only things I look forward to in our relationship, but a man has to admit, it’s a beautiful thing. Your pink and plump lips gently wrapped around my cock, your heavenly moans sending vibrations through my body as I try not to ruthlessly fuck into your perfect mouth because I don’t think I’d ever want you to stop talking and giving me those perfect moans you make. The way you let me dig my hands into your sides, hard enough to leave bruises flowering on your hips means you trust me. You’re perfect. If I try hard enough, I can feel how tight you are around my cock, like you’re a ghost of my past, haunting me and my desires forever. I love the way you call out my name like it’s a holy prayer, a call for some higher being. It’s even more admirable how you endlessly blush whenever I degrade you, though it’s a slip of the tongue and I would never mean the things I say to you.

You make it so hard for me to control myself. Do you want to know what I’d like to do to you, Tommy? Do you know how bad I want to recklessly fuck you into oblivion? I try my best not to because I’m scared of hurting you, though you’ve expressed many times that you want nothing more than me completely corrupting you, using you like a toy.

  


You aren’t a toy, though, my love. You’re far from it. You’re a painting that belongs in the Louvre, on display for everyone to see, for everyone to see your beauty and meaning as I do.

  


I think the way I’ll get these delirious thoughts out of my system is by telling you how this would go. I can already imagine you touching yourself while reading this. Predictable.

  


I’d start by going painfully slow. I’d be planting kisses all over your body, biting hard at my leisure, watching as you writhe beneath me, begging for attention.

  


\--

  


_ “Will, please,” the blond whines from underneath the taller man. His thighs are squeezing together in a pathetic attempt to ease the throbbing pain in between his legs. _

  


_ Wilbur is taking his sweet time with the boy. He kisses Tommy’s neck softly at first, but then the kiss turns into a deep bite into his neck, leaving Tommy yelping out in pleasure. _

  


_ “Good boys use their words instead of leaving it up to Daddy to figure out what they mean. Are you gonna be a good boy?” _

  


_ Tommy nods his head in compliance. “Yes Daddy, I’m gonna be a good boy.” _

  


_ Wilbur tuts his tongue. “I’m not sure about that…” he reaches to the side and grabs the remote for the vibrator currently inside Tommy’s tight hole, and presses button number 7 on a scale from 1 to 10. Tommy cries out after the vibrator begins to become a little too much for him. But he doesn’t care, because it’s so pleasurable. “Now, are you really gonna be a good boy for Daddy?” _

  


_ “Yes, Daddy. I’m gonna be such a good boy.” The teen sounds pathetic, begging for validation from his boyfriend. He’s already wrecked, and Wilbur hasn’t had the chance to fuck him properly yet. _

  


_ “I recall you trying to ask for something a little bit ago. Want to ask me again?” Tommy nods his head. _

  


_ “Yes, Daddy! Please, I need you to fuck me so bad. I need to feel your big cock inside me so badly, it hurts.” _

  


_ Wilbur chuckles darkly. “My little, dirty cockslut wants me so badly. If you want Daddy’s cock in your cute little hole that I’m gonna be ready to abuse, you’re gonna have to earn it. Got that?” Tommy nods his head once more, but Wilbur gives him a harsh spank to the ass. “Use your words, slut.” _

  


_ “Yes, Daddy! I want your cock so bad, please Daddy, I’ll do anything, literally anything.” Wilbur delivers a harsh and passionate kiss to the boy’s lips. “I’m such a fucking whore for you, Daddy.” The whisper from Tommy sends Wilbur into a frenzy. He had no idea that the teen was this dirty, this-- sluttish. _

  


_ Quickly, the man sits Tommy up and positions him on all fours, and Wilbur gets on his knees as well. Wilbur’s hand travels to Tommy’s mouth and forces three fingers into it, shoving them all the way in the back of Tommy’s throat to test his gag reflex. It’s clean, and Tommy shows no sign of having to choke. Wilbur can’t wait for the boy to gag on his dick, though. _

  


_ “Spit on my fucking cock, Toms.” _

  


_ “Yes, Daddy.” Tommy does as he says and spits on the older’s cock, lubricating it well. _

  


_ Wilbur takes his cock and guide’s Tommy’s mouth to it once more. The blond boy places small kisses on the tips and gives kitten licks, leaving Wilbur in euphoria. Tommy licks a stripe up the vein of Wilbur’s cock and the brunette pulls Tommy’s hair hard. _

  


_ “Don’t be a fucking tease and suck my cock like the slut I know you are.” _

  


_ Tommy begins sucking on his boyfriend’s cock messily, moaning as he takes it all in his mouth, appreciating the taste of the pre-cum beading down. Wilbur decides it isn’t enough and grabs Tommy’s hair, beginning to ruthlessly fuck into the younger’s mouth. Tears begin to sprout from Tommy’s eyes, and Wilbur feels like he’s reached Nirvana, but knows he isn’t there yet. As his dick goes down Tommy’s throat, the younger gags on his dick. _

  


_ “You like that, whore? You like Daddy fucking your mouth like this? Do you like choking on my fucking dick?” Tommy moans in response, crying from the sensation of being fucked in the throat raw. “Just like that, baby. Suck my cock just like that.” Wilbur throws his head back and manages to go farther down Tommy’s throat, his seed threatening to spill in the boy’s mouth. “Oh, fuck, baby. I’m gonna cum in your pretty little throat, baby. And you’re gonna swallow it all just like the good fucking boy you are. Oh, fuck, yeah. My little fucking cumslut.” _

  


_ With another moan coming from Tommy, Wilbur spills into his mouth with Tommy swallowing almost instantly, then proceeding to suck up any last drop in Wilbur’s dick. _

  


_ Wilbur’s coming down from his high and almost doesn’t notice Tommy pathetically playing with his own cock. The brunette clears his throat and Tommy looks up, his hand flying off his dick instantly. _

  


_ “And to think I was just calling you a good boy. No, you’re definitely bad. And you want to know what bad boys get from their daddies? They get fucking corrupted, Tommy. I’m gonna fuck you until you’re dumb, like the little cock-sucking whore you are. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you’re gonna feel it after. I’m also gonna edge you until the ends of the fucking Earth, and I’ll let you cum when I think you’ve learned your lesson. Sound good, slut?” _

  


_ Tommy’s voice is scratchy and ruined. “Yes, Daddy. ‘M sorry.” _

  


_ Wilbur scoffs and shakes his head. “Sorry doesn’t cut it, baby boy.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be breaking this down into parts! Find me on Twitter. My @ is pinkieinnit. Reminder, this fic is written by a minor who is dealing with their trauma, not an adult preying on children. This is for me to cope with my trauma, and to help anyone else dealing with it by providing them with a sexual and romantic underage relationship that is healthy, something they may have not ever experienced due to abuse they unfairly received. We channel our feelings into writing and reading works like this to prevent something wreckless from happening, and I hope everyone understands this.


End file.
